


Here ya go

by ink_leaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, this is a thing i came up with in my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_leaf/pseuds/ink_leaf





	Here ya go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FightStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightStorm/gifts).



caprisun: what if the meaning of life wasnt 42?

caprisun: what if it was 43?

broya: bro

broya: BRO

Tsukki: that is actually very true

daddy: why?

Tsukki: whats 42 backwards

daddy: 24?

Tsukki: how long are 24 months

daddy: 2 years

Tsukki: 2 squared

daddy: 4

Tsukki: shape with 4 sides

daddy: square

Tsukki: tilt it

daddy: rhombus?

Tsukki: longer and thinner

daddy: kite?

Tsukki: what does a kite do

daddy: flies

Tsukki: what else flies

daddy: a bird

Tsukki: what do birds eat

daddy: worms

Tsukki: where do worms live

daddy: the earth

Tsukki: earth is a what

daddy: a planet

Tsukki: whats not a planet anymore

daddy: pluto

Tsukki: whats the shape of plutos orbit around the sun

daddy: oval

Tsukki:an oval is sometimes a what

daddy: circle

Tsukki: circles are found using what math term

daddy: pi

Tsukki: pie is what

daddy: delicious

Tsukki: what else is delicious

daddy: sushi

Tsukki: where does sushi come from

daddy: Japan

Tsukki: what else is from japan

daddy: anime

Tsukki: who watches (are obsessed with) anime

daddy: weebs

Tsukki: where do they hang out

daddy: tumblr

Tsukki: tumblr is a what

daddy: social media

Tsukki: other social media which is also blue

daddy: Twitter

Tsukki: who tweets a lot

daddy: pres trump

broya: so true tho

Tsukki: another US pres

daddy: washington?

Tsukki: what tree is related with washington

daddy: idk i dont take US history

Tsukki: u find it here in japan a lot

daddy: cherry trees?

Tsukki: what color are cherries

daddy: red

Tsukki: what element is red

daddy: fire

Tsukki: whats the opposite of fire

daddy: water

Tsukki: how much water is there on earth (in a %)

daddy: 75%

Tsukki: 75% as a fraction

daddy: 3/ 4

Tsukki: erase the fraction line

daddy: 34

Tsukki: 34 backwards

daddy: omfg its 43

Tsukki: 43

Tsukki: the hidden meaning of life

caprisun: i screenshotted this whole thing

caprisun: my mind is blown

daddy: i did not need this @ 3am

Tsukki: too bad u got it


End file.
